Big Sister Is Back
by Fumiko Hiromi
Summary: Katsumi Kise has come back to live in Japan and to surprise her little brother Kise on his birthday. No one knows what to expect when Katsumi returns and lets just say if they thought Life was tough than they have no idea what to do when Big Sister Is Back. Aomine x Kise, Slight Kagami x Kuroko, Murasakibara x Akashi, Midorima x Takao.
1. Bathroom Prank

Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Onee-sama!

"Good god how happy i am to get off that plane" Katsumi said as she took a good long stretch and hopped off the plane it was almost the time the schools ended class and she wanted to see her little brother as soon as possible.

But that was Impossible in a airport. After all that pain in the ass crap she finally got to the place where you pick up your lugagge.

"Now where in the world is my luggage" She thought to herself as she searched and searched until she finally spotted it.

"Oi there it is" She whispered to herself as she bent down to pick up her luggage but that is one mistake in the "Girl With Big boobs Dont's Books" and when she bent down many guys took this opportunity to also bend down and see what was under that shirt, And sure enough they saw a purple lacey bra and that was heaven for them until she gave the the death glare and they all went running for the hills.

"Jesus Christ must i always put up with that" Katsumi sighed as she picked up her luggage and headed toward the gates.

After some more Pain in the ass Security checks she was finally free and went toward the exit. She went outside and of course as soon as she got outside she heard the bell ring indicating school was over.

"Shit I was planning to get to the house before Kise got there and worst of all it's going to be rush hour soon I need to get a taxi and get to our house quick" Katsumi thought as she looked around for a taxi till she saw one taxi free and she ran toward it and she bent down again not caring if he saw her bra (it would be that more easy to get the taxi) and sure enough he did see the bra and sure enough he got a boner.

"Hi i was wondering if you could transport me to my house?" Katsumi asked in her most sweet voice and of course it worked.

"Sure Sure get in the taxi where do you need to go?" He said rather quickly. Katsumi told himwhere to go and he drived there it was pretty quiet until they stopped at a red light then he broke the silence.

"Sooooo uhhhhh do you have a boyfriend?" He asked her praying she would say no.

But Katsumi knew what he was trying to do and she knew what to do in that Situation.

Lie.

"Yes i do have a boyfriend why" She asked him as he just shook his head and kept on driving.

In about 15 minutes they finally got to the house.

"Thank you" Katsumi said as she payed the guy, Grabbed her luggage and ran to the front door without saying another word leaving the guy more heart broken then Bella when Edward left her in Newmoon.

When she finally got to the door she rang the bell and her heart was thumping out of her chest until someone finally opened the door and saw her mom.

"Mommy!" she yelled as she ran for a hug and sure enough the mom hugged back.

"Oh Katsumi how was your time in Canada?" Her mom asked.

"No time for that mom is Kise here i want to surprise him"

"Oh he should be here any minute go hide in the bathroom he always go's there as soon as he gets home"

"Okay thanks" Katsumi said as she ran toward the bathroom and hid behind the curtain and waited until she heard footsteps coming her way and fianlly heard that voice she had missed for so long.

"Mom are you okay you seem so cheerful did somthing happan?" Kise asked.

"No Nothing at all why dont you get cleaned up for dinner" Mom said.

"Okay Oh and mom some friends are coming over is that alright?"

"Of course i made too much Roast duck anyway"

"Kay thanks" Kise said as he ran toward the bathroom and opened the door.

"Ahhh looking good as ever" Kise said to himself as he checked himself in the mirrior.

"Nothing can take Kise by Surprise" Kise said and and he went to the toilet and sat down she heared piss but no shit.

Katsumi thought it was a perfect time and in a instant she went for the jump.

"GREAT GOOGLY MOOGLY" she yelled at the top of her lungs and of course she had sucessfully scared The shit (Literally) out of Kise

Now Kise scream is extremely odd a mix of buff man tone yet the sound of a little girl and it was pretty Damn Funny.

Kise looked up and saw who had scared him and his eyes welled up with tears as he saw who it was.

"ONEE-SAMA" He yelled with happiness and he grabbed her and hugged her.

"You literally scared the shit out of me" He laughed.

"Hell yeah i did, now get cleaned up and head to the kitchen i want to talk to you about my trips" Katsumi siad as she walked out of the Bathroom with her head helled high.

PLZ review follow, fav.

Give your parents a hug for me.


	2. Happy Birthday

Chapter 2

I dont own Kuroko No basket. I only own my OC.

0o0

Katsumi and Kise walked out off the bathroom Katsumi wearing a cheeky grin and Kise with a sober look on his face.

"It seemed like you had the best prank of your life Kise" Their mom said as she opened the oven door and took out the roast duck.

"I guess you could call it that" Kise said as he walked towards their mom helping her with the roast duck.

"Oh whatever Ki-chan are you not happy to see your Onee-sama again" Katsumi asked as Kise rolled his eyes and placed the duck on the table.

"I would have liked another greeting then having you scare me in the bathroom when i was doing my buisness in there"

"That what big sisters are for" Katsumi replied but then the doorbell rang and many voices where waiting at the door.

"Well i guess you came on a good day, today is my birthday and i invited a few friends over and my basketball team i hope you dont mind a bit of company over" Kise said shyly as he walked toward the door and opened it revealing an amount of people.

"No not at all" Katsumi said as the people at the door walked in greeting Kise a happy birthday, giving him hugs and a handful of people brought presents too.

Everyone was talking to Kise and his mom it was until a tall teenage boy with red eyes spotted Katsumi and blushed.

"Oi Kise is there somthing you did not tell us yet" The red eyed man said as everyone turned and looked at Katsumi who was already showing a hue of pink on her cheeks.

"Kise you never told me you had a girlfriend" a blue haired boy said out off nowhere which gave everyone a shock.

"No this is not my girlfriend this is my older sister Katsumi" Kise said and after that there was more shock in the room then expected.

"What!?"

"An older sister!"

"Are you joking?"

"Dont you dare lie to me!"

"Ha Ha Funny one Kise"

after a couple of minutes of this everyone finally calmed down and me in shock.

"K-Kise you never told any of your friends about me" Katsumi sobbed.

"Because they never asked and dont pull that crap on me i know your faking" Kise said plainly.

"Alright then i should introduce myself" Katsumi said as she quit her fake sobbing and put a smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Katsumi Ryota i am 21 years old and i went to study abroad in Canada and i just came back from Canada about 2 hours ago so yes i am extremely tired" Katsumi said.

"Well then shall everyone take a seat and i will take out the food from the kitchen" Mom said as she headed into the kitchen.

After some time everything was set on the table, 2 roast duck, A king sized salad and other delicious Foods.

"Thank you Very much for having us come over Ryota-San" The little Blue haired boy said.

"Oh It was nothing Kuroko and please all of you call me Saki" Saki/Mom said.

And after that they all continued eating their food.

0o0

Later it was time to open Gifts and Kise got quite a few.

He was unwraping his last one.

"Woah!...a bible?" Kise said as it got everyones attention.

"Who is it from?" Kuroko asked as Kise looked at the tag on the bag.

"It is from... Aominecci?" Kise said blankly as a Akward silence filled the hous.

"Why the hell would Aomine get you a Bible?" The red eyed teen asked.

"I have no idea Kagamicchi" Kise said as he put the Bible back in the bag.

Katsumi noticed when Kise put the Bible away he looked a little depressed. But she knew one thing that would cheer everyone up.

"Hey everyone why dont we cut the cake im sure everyone wants some" Katsumi said as she got up and clapped her hands together.

After everyone heard that the akward atmosphere got replaced by cheers.

Soon Saki brought the cake in and placed it on the table for everyone to stare at it.

"Saki it's an amazing Cake" Kagami said as he admired every inch of it.

"Oh My Kagami you are making me blush" Saki said as she turned to the kitchen to get the lighter.

Saki brought in the lighter and Kasamatsu turned off the lights.

"Okay time to sing the birthday song" Katsumi said as The candles let the flame glow on top of them.

" 1,2,3 Happy birthday to you, You live in a zoo, You smell like a Monkey and you look like one too" Everyone said as Kise blew out the candles and everyone cheered.

After that it was time for everyone to leave they all said thank you and good night and were on their way home.

0o0

Meanwhile at the Ryota house everyone was extremely tired but had to put everything away and after about 30 miutes of doing that it was time to go to bed.

"Oh Kit-Kat dont worry we did not throw anything away when you were gone" Kise said as he opened the door to Katsumi's room and thank god everything was still there.

Katsumi had a Vintage styled bedroom with Lacy Window curtains, Cream Walls, White and Gold Vanity and her Cherry wood closet and her Bed with her 3 Porcelin dolls: Susie, Emily and Florence.

"Oh thank god my Babies are still here" Katsumi said as she picked up her 3 dolls and gave them a big hug.

"Well you hug your babies and i am going to go to sleep, Good night Kit-Kat" Kise said as he was closing the door Katsumi spoke up.

" Kise may i ask who is Aomine" Katsumi asked as Kise Stiffened but he turned around and placed a smile on his face and lied threw his teeth.

"Just an old friend" Kise said as he closed the door.

"Good night Ki-Chan" Katsumi said as she continued to play with her dolls.

0o0

Kise closed his door quietly and went staright toward the gift Aomine got him.

"A Bible why the hell would he get me a Bible?" Kise thought to himself as he slowly opened the Bible and a Note fluttered down to the ground and Kise picked it up.

"Kise i hate weak people so that is why i gave you this bible, so you can pray to god i won't Crush you in the championship" Kise said as he read the note and after he finished the note he crumpled it and threw it in the trash.

"Aomine if you only knew how much i care for you" Kise said to himself as he dozed off into a deep sleep.

0o0

Fumiko: My back hurts

If you like this story click those magical Review, Follow and Fav Buttons.

Give your parents a hug for me!.


	3. Band-Aids and Nicknames

**I dont own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC.**

0o0

Time just flew and before they knew it School was done and everyone was already enjoying the sun unlike kids in Canada who just like to sleep in on the first day of summer break.

Katsumi came down the stairs in her pink spagetti strap and her pink boy shorts and lets just say her hair looked like a mini tornado had hit it, it was sticking out all over the place.

"Well hello there Kit-Kat nice to see you and oh look your hair is waving to me too, well hello Katsumi's hair it seems like you enjoyed being squished against that satin pilllow of hers" Kise teased as Katsumi gave him the deathglare but sadly since Kise is the Avatar of CopyCats he gave back the glare twice as good.

Katsumi sighed as she grabbed some cereal, bowl, milk and spoon and was already preparing herself her cereal.

"Where's Mom?" Katsumi asked as she chewed her cereal and turned on the T.V.

"She had to go to the Police station early today, She got a call saying they found a girl that has been missing for 5 years now- Oi! there she is right now on the news" Kise said as he pointed to the T.V and sure enough there was the girl getting reunited with her family and all of them were crying with tears of joy and no longer after that they saw THEIR mom on the news arresting the guy.

"Go Mom!" Katsumi laughed as she saw her Mom give the guy the ultimate Ryota family exucution stare and shoved him in the police car.

"Well Katsumi im afraid you are going to be alone, im going to go to the park and play Basketball with a friend they will be here soon so at least put something on seriously how can you sleep in somthing so revealing"

"Whatever im going to go too" Katsumi said as Kise rolled his eyes and walked into his room to put on his clothes.

2 minutes after Kise went into his room a knock was heard on the door,Katsumi walked towards the door completely forgetting she was practiclly in her underwear and she opened the door.

Their standing at the door was an extremely tall giant, with purple hair and eyes and boy was he shocked seeing a smoking hot girl in her panties and revealing top standing there with an innocent look on her face but a blush started to take over Katsumi's Face and not because she was in her underwear, she actually was rather attracted to the guy.

"Uh hi, hello um woah is uuuuhhhh Kise here?" The giant asked embarrased as a blush also began to grow on his face too.

"Yes Kise is here he is just getting ready please come in" Katsumi geastured as the Giant nodded and walked in but sadly for him he was too tall for the doorand he walked right into the door frame.

Smack was all that was heard.

"Oi are you alright, oh no your not your bleeding here come into the living room and lie down on the couch i'll find something" Katsumi said as she ran out of the living room and right after that Kise just finished changing, walked towards the living room seeing Murasakibara lying on the coach with a bleeding forehead.

"How the hell did you get that scratch" Kise asked as he sweatdroped.

"Well Kise i will answer that question when you answer my question: Why are you sleeping with such a hot girl at this young age?" The purple haired giant said as Kise fumed.

"First of all i am not sleeping with her and Second of all she is my Sister" Kise said sternly as Murasakibara Sweatdroped but after them having a chat to clear everything up Katsumi ran into the kitchen with the first aid kit and thankfully she was dressed in stone washed skinny jeans, a white shirt and a grey form fitting Hoodie.

"Okay sorry I took so long i had to get changed but i got the first aid kit now if you can just tell me where it hurts i can fix it" Katsumi said as she rummaged through the kit looking for some disinfect and band-aids.

"Oh you dont have to do this all for me i just bumped my head" Murasakibara said as Kise sat on the sofa smirking at the scene in front of him. It is the first time in Kise's life that he has seen Murasakibara truly smiling at something other then Food.

After a while Murasakibara's head was cleaned and he had a band-aid on his forehead and They were all headed out the door.

"Huh your coming with us?"Kise asked Katsumi who was following them.

"But of course Kise this is the first time I have seen a generation of miracles player other then you or Kuroko and i want to see how good my baby brother can play" Katsumi teased as Kise blushed.

"Oh!, and you too of course Murasakibara-San" Katsumi said as She looked up at the big friendly giant.

"Oh thanks" Murasakibara said as he turned away and blushed "And you can call me A-Atsushi" the big friendly giant stampered as Kise looked at him Shocked and Katsumi looking at him with sparkling eyes and a happy grin.

"Okay...Atsushi" Katsumi said as the parked came into sight.

"OH MY GOD!, I remember this park, Ki-chan dont you remember this park we used to come here with dad allllllll the time" Katsumi said as she was jumping up and down with happiness.

"Yeah... I remember" Kise said as Katsumi charged toward the park leaving the two generation of miracles players behing in her dust.

"Im sure your dad will come back soon" Murasakibara said as Kise lowered his head, his Long bangs covering his eyes.

" I sure hope so" Kise said without no tone in his voice as he walked very slowly toward the park.

"_Please Dad, Please come Home"_ Kise muttered as he walked toward the court.

0o0

Fumiko: info about kise and katsumi's dad will be featured in the next chapter.

Aomine: When will i appear?

Fumiko: Sadly Aomine may not be here for another few chapters im planning on making this story kinda long so be patient.

Fumiko: Oh and also i will update each chapter if i get 3 reviews or more sorry guys but when i see no reviews on any chapter it makes me feel like a have a really crappy story so 3 or more reviews you guys get your chapter, A fair equivelant exchange.

Please review, follow and fav.

Give your parents a hug for me!.

(Oh and a shoutout to Iamthetaintedangel Your reviews make me more happy then Poptarts).


	4. Lost and Found

I dont own Kuroko no Basket I only own my OC.

0o0

_"I promise I will come back one day so Katsumi, Kise look after eachother and your mom as well okay?" Their dad said as he gave them one last hug and as he walked onto the bus which had other men on board too._

_The buses engine started and soon began to drive away Katsumi just stood there waving goodbye as their Dad was also waving out of the window but Kise was heartbroken watching his dad on the bus driving away never known when he would see him again was like a nightmare but Kise's legs did not listen to him as he tried to force his legs back to the house but they did somthing else._

_His legs started to run after the bus, running after his dad as he caught up to the bus he saw his dads hand sticking out like he was trying to reach out to grab Kise's hand as well when Kise realized this he decided to stick his arms out too, to grab his dads hand and bid him goodbye and soon Kise saw the road and he had to jump to touch his dads hands and say goodbye. And thats what Kise did he jumped to touch his dads hand goodbye._

_And he did._

_Kise waved goodbye and goodluck as their dad disappered into the distance._

_"You got a beautiful family there ya know" A man said as Kise's and Katsumi's dad sat back down._

_"Yeah i know but it still hurt to leave them"_

_"Well better get used to pain because training is going to be tough"_

_Katsumi and Kise's dad looked at him._

_"Welcome to the Marines Ryota-san"._

0o0

"Oi Ki-chan are you okay?" Katsumi voiced snapped him out of his memory and saw they were at the basket ball court.

"Oh yeah im fine just...Thinking, anyway come on lets begin the game Murasakibara" Kise said as he grabbed the ball from Katsumi and gestured Murasakibara to the court.

"Okay a one on one game correct?" Murasakibara said as he took off his sweater and started to stretch.

"Okay while you two are going to play i will go and walk around for a little bit Kise i have my cell so you can call me Okay?" Katsumi said as she began to walk off.

0o0

Katsumi was just walking along the huge park admiring the tree's and little chickmunks.

"Awww soooooo cute" She said as she saw baby ducklings and their parents waddling onto the land shaking off the water from their feathers. the baby ducklings just looked like yellow puff balls.

"What i would do to have a cute little animal to play with right now" Katsumi said.

Well god might have been listening to this plea because as soon as she said that she heard a yelp from a bush, a puppy yelp.

"Huh where did that come from" Katsumi asked herself as she began to walk around looking for that sound and soon she found it and of course she was head over heels in love at what she saw.

A baby siberian huskey with bright blue eyes was stuck in a bush it looked scratched, hurt and scared.

"Oh my god poor puppy"Katsumi said as she gentely grabbed the puppy and held it like a newborn baby.

"Poor thing, I know I will take you to my house how does that sound" She asked the puppy and the puppy just stayed quiet.

"Okay then off to the house we go let me just call my brother and we will be on our way" Katsumi said as she dialed her brother with one hand and held the siberian puppy in the other.

The phone was ringing until Kise finally picked up the phone.

"Hi Kit-Kat what do you need?" Kise asked trying to get to the point.

"Im going home just to let you know"

"What but why?"

"No reason"

"Why wont you tell me?"

"Cause I dont want to"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"No"

"Please"

"Fine! on my turkey season" Katsumi lied

"...Okay then,... See you at home in 3 hours" Kise said and then he hung up.

"Okay now since that is cleared up lets take you home" Katsumi said as the little huskey responded with a bark.

0o0

"Kagami I cant believe you lost Tetsuya #2" Kuroko wailed as they were looking for the little siberian huskey.

"Dont blame me he chewed the leash and ran off" Kagami snapped at Kuroko.

"Just shut up and help me find him" Said strictly as his tone of voice took Kagami by surprise.

"Yeah Yeah im looking" Kagami said as he suddenly realized Kuroko stopped looking and was just crouching by a bush.

"Kuroko?" Kagami asked as he put his hand on Kuroko's Shoulder and he suddenly realized Kuroko was Crying.

"Kagami what-what if we dont find him?"

"No don't think like that i promise we will find him"

"Promise?"

"Promise" Kagami said as Kuroko looked up at him with his bright blue eyes still slightly rimmed with tears.

"Oi, is that who i think it is?" Kagami said as Kuroko turned around and there he saw his former teammates Kise and Murasakibara.

0o0

"Okay here we are" Katsumi sang as she opened the door and walked into the house.

"Okay now time to fix you" Katsumi said but it seems she scared the Shit out of him when she said "Fix"

"Oh hell no not that kind of fix i mean treat your Cuts and maybe get you somthing to eat" Katsumi said as the dog looked realived.

First she had to give the puppy a bath since he was dirty and after that she treated his small cuts and just put A bandage warping around it and finally the puppy looked lively and clean again.

"Aww so cute" She said as she picked up the puppy and gave him a hug but as soon as she hugged him she heard the puppies stomach growl.

"Oh you must be hungry okay then even though my moms a Officer she still has a feminine side to her, she does have a passion for cooking lets see what can foods we have" She said as she walked into the kitchen.

0o0

"What?, What do you mean you lost Tetsuya #2?" Kise said as Kuroko looked down.

"It was Bakagami's Fault" Kuroko said clearly mad.

"Im telling you its not my fault he chewed the leash and ran off"

"Okay first did you check the direction he ran off in" Kise asked

"Yes we checked everywhere we cant find him" Kagami said.

"Impossible this park is huge of course you checked in the basic places but not the places you thought about" Murasakibara said as everyone stared at him in shock.

"Wow Mursakibara that has to be one of the most Wise things you have said" Kise exclaimed as Muraskaibara fumed.

"Sadly the sun is setting Kurokochhi Hey why dont you come over to my house and we can make Missing signs Kay?" Kise said

"Okay" Kuroko said as he began to walk toward Kise's house.

"Great Job Kagamicchi you made Kuroko sad and mad" Murasakibara said as Kagami sweatdroped and hung his head in shame.

"When we find that Cerberus he is going to get housebroken by me in one day people think its impossible but i would like to prove them wrong" Kagami fumed as they all started to walk along with Kuroko.

0o0

"-And so i said to Fumiko-Hiromi i did not steal your shampoo but then she is all like "Whatever Girl dont you lie to my face" And im all like "Girl you did not say that to my face" And after that we had a huge tiger fight but in the end turned out our other room mate ran out of her soap and she used Fumiko-Hiromi's shampoo but she droped half of the shampoo and that is why the room smelled like Cherries and Vanilla" Katsumi said as she thought The little puppy was listening but the puppy did not give a shit about the story and just continued to eat some steak.

"Huh the youtube video said "Honeybadgers dont give a shit but i would like to compete against that video with "Puppy doesn't give a shit" Katsumi said as she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming" She said as she did not need to check who was at the door because Kise had a special Knock.

"Hi Kise a-and Atsushi, Kagami and Kuroko?" Katsumi said everyone just stared.

"What's going on why is everyone here, Atsushi i thought you would have gone home already and Kuroko and Kagami why on earth are you guys here?"

"We came to print missing posters for a puppy" Kagami said.

"Oh you mean this puppy" Katsumi said as she held up Tetsuya #2 and everyone stared at it like it was a unicorn.

"#2!" Kuroko said as he grabbed the puppy and gave him a hug.

"Huh that was way more easy then expected" Kise said as Kuroko was so happy.

After everything was set straight and everyone bid goodbye.

"So how was your day" Katsumi asked as Kise just rolled his eyes and laugh.

"Very Interesting" He sighed as he went toward his room.

"Same old Kise" Katsumi said to herself as she was about to turn off the lights, there was no point in leaving them on since their mom was on a nightshift tonight, but then her phone rang and as soon as she looked at the caller ID she was shocked but she picked up the phone anyway.

"Katsumi it's been sometime" The caller said

"Yes Kisa it has been a long time" Katsumi sighed.

"How is Mom and little brother?" The eldest Ryota sibling asked.

The Eldest Sibling: Kisa Ryota a woman who has been travalling the world ever since she graduated from University.

0o0

Meanwhile Kagami and Kuroko were walking home together.

"That's the last time i trust you with him" Kuroko said as Kagami felt terrible.

"Yeah I know well here is your house bye Kuroko" Kagami said as Kuroko pouted.

"You want me to leave so soon?" Kuroko asked Innocently as Kagami Smirked and pulled him in for a quick Peck on the lips.

"Let me rephrase "Bye Kuroko** I love you**" Kagami said as Kuroko blushed and ran inside the house.

"Huh Same old Kuroko" Kagami said as he started to walk toward his own apartment.

0o0

**Fumiko: My butt is numb**

**Kise: Shut Up**

**Katsumi: So am i going to be paired with anyone?**

**Fumiko: No your better off single**

**Katsumi: Whatever**

**Akashi: How dare you try and steal my Murasakibara**

**Katsumi: Woah hold it there not when the readers are reading.**

**Fumiko: Your right Katsumi.**

**Please Review Follow and Fav, Remember Over 3 reviews and you get your chapter.**

**Give your parents a hug for me!.**


	5. Stories

**I dont own Kuroko no basket I only own My OCs**

**Thank you all for your eviews they make me blush and I thank that mystery guest telling me how I put the names wrong I thought Kise was his first name but turns out its Ryouta so that means the names will be mixed up so it is not Katsumi Ryouta it is Katsumi Kise? Okay now that is cleared up I will pay closer attention to my writing okay? sorry if there are any typo's and whatever anyway ON WITH THE STORY!**

0o0

"Kisa been some time" Katsumi said as she walked into her room and shut the door

"Nothing much just hanging in Las Vegas" Kisa said

"Hmm nothing in Las Vegas, No clubing, No stripping, No getting wasted and hooking up with a drug dealer" Katsumi replied

"Oh whatever Yes I go dancing at night and get tipsy not wasted" She comfirmed as Katsumi rolled her eyes

"As much as I would love to talk to you I'm kind of busy at the moment so I will call you later Okay?" Katsumi said and she hung up straight away

"I need to ask Ki-Chan somthing" she thought to herself as she opened the door and headed toward Kise's Room

0o0

"Oi, Ki-chan i need to ask you somthing aaand what are you doing?" Katsumi asked as Kise threw the book he was reading into a trashcan

"Nothing just nothing" Kise said as he was praying that his sister did not see what he was reading

"Ryouta Toshiaki Kise if you are reading a PlayBoy magazine I will chop off you penis" Katsumi threatened as she walked toward the trashcan and bent down to grab the book

"And it is a...Bible?" Katsumi asked as Kise sweatdropped

"From... Aomine Daiki?, Okay Ki-Chan I have had it!, I have no Fucking Clue who This Aomine is, When I ask someone they change the subject, Who the hell is he?" Ktasumi begged as Kise looked away

"He is a person that is not worth Anyone's time" Kise said as he looked out the Window to the setting sun and as the sky began to turn dark blue the color of _his_ eyes and hair

"Tell me your history with him" Katsumi said as she put spaces between each word

"Fine, I-I...I used... to...Like him" Kise mumbled

"Ryouta I'm okay with you liking a guy bu-" Katsumi said but she was cut off by Kise yelling

"USED!, I Used to like him before he became such a DICK!" Kise yelled which took Katsumi by Surprise

"What happened, what did he do to you?" Katsumi asked

"Fine I will tell you Mom knows already so its better to tell you too" Kise said as he began with his story satrting from the a basketball hit him in the head

0o0

Meanwhile In Murasakibara's House

"Hmm that was fun I even won but for an challanger Kise-San was pretty good" Murasakibara said to himself as he opened the door to his house and no one was there he was not surprised everyone had jobs and they dont come home for another two or three hours

"Eh, Might as well just go to my room and see what I have to eat" He mumbled as he walked toward his room and opened the door expecting to see a mess he also saw somthing different, much more different then food

He saw a person with bright red hair and was wearing designer clothing.

"Seriously to think he would clean a little" The redhead mumbled as he tried to clean up the mess Keyword: Tried

"Well hello there Seijuro trying to clean my room I see" Murasakibara said as Akashi turned his head to where the voice came from and as soon as he saw Murasakibara his cheeks went as red as his hair

"Hi Atsushi and yes I was trying to clean it but it is impossible" Akashi said as Murasakibara smiled and walked toward him

"Well why are you here in my house" Murasaibara asked

"What a guy can't visit his boyfriends house once in a while?" Akashi asked as Murasakibara rolled his eyes still smiling

"Idoit of course you can come to my house anytime you want, It's just i'm wondering How did you get into my house ?" Murasakibara asked as he sat down on the floor and gestured Akashi to come and sit on his lap

"A paperclip can be a magical thing" he laughed as Akashi sat down on his lap resting his head on Murasakibara's collerbone

"I've missed you" Mursakibara said as He planted a kiss on Akashi's hair

"I've missed you too" Akashi said as his Red and Yellow eyes met Murasakibara's Purple eyes

Murasakibara brought his face closer to Akashi's and slowly pressed his lips against Akashi's fragile lips

Slowly Murasakibara got up and carried Akashi bridal styled to his bed and put Akashi on the bed

"Murasakibara what are you doing?" Akashi said as he blushed deep red as Murasakibara started to take off his shirt

"We have another two hours to kill why don't we have some fun in the meantime" He said as he saw Akashi's Blushing face which turned him on even more

"Akashi you better stop making that face or else you will get it hard" Murasakibara said as he got ontop of Akashi

"Now where do we begin?" Murasakibara asked himself out loud as he kicked the his bedroom door shut.

0o0

"And that is the story of me and Aomine-San" Kise said as he finished his story

"Woah, You guys have some history together" Katsumi said as Kise nodded

"Wait, Aomine-San? I thought it was Aominicchi?" Katsumi asked as Kise sighed

"I put Icchi to the end of people's surname who I Respect, But Aomine-San Lost all my respect"Kise muttered

"Well i can't really blame you since he did not even say goodgame after your match at Inter-High" Katsumi said

"But I will beat him this year" Kise said as Katsumi got up and smiled

"Ki-Chan you go and beat the shit out of him" Katsumi said as Kise laughed

"Hell yeah I will" Kise laughed as Katsumi walked out of the door smiling

"But I would actually like to see this Aomine one day" She thought to herself

0o0

Bonus scene:

Heavy breathing was heardfrom Murasakibara's bedroom

"Atsushi, I can't take it anymore" Akashi said sounding stressed

"Only a little longer I promise" Murasakibara said as Akashi's Breaths got even more quick

"Atsushi I can't take it anymore Im going to-to" Akashi whined

"IM GOING TO FALL ON THE GROUND BECAUSE OF ALL THE TRASH YOUR MAKING ME CARRY" Akashi yelled as A huge heavy Black Bag of garbage was on his back

"Oh come on you can carry a little trash" Murasakibara teased

After Fun time Murasakibara suggested they shoud clean hi room and Akashi agreeded 100%

But he had no idea it would be this painful

0o0

**Please review follow and fav**

**Give your parents a hug for me!.**


	6. You Owe Me!

** I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC**

0o0

It was a Quiet Morning in the Kise House but thta did not mean Two siblings were not awake

"Okay Ki-Chan School starts up soon and I need a job!" Katsumi said trying to get her brother to answer her question but he was Ignoring her reading The latest magazine he posed for and of course he was on the front cover

"Oi, that's no fair you should thank me because of your job!, I pretty much got you that modeling job so now you owe me back" Katsumi said with a huff

"Yes I am thinking of jobs for you while I read this magazine" Kise finally replied

"Do you even remember how I got you into modeling?" Katsumi asked as Kise sweatdroped

"Yeah Kind of" Kise whispered as he tried to get his memory jogging

o0o

**Flashback**

**How Kise got his modeling job:**

"Ughhhhh im sooo bored" Kise said as he walked into his house seeing Katsumi reading

"Hey Ki-Chan how was your day?" Katsumi asked as Kise Plopped down on the sofa

"Same old, Same old there are just too many weak people out there in sports" Kise Sighed as he turned on the T.V and started flipping through the channels

"Kise don't call people that!, you are just naturally gifted" Katsumi said as a angry vein appeared on her head

It was the same way each conversation went as soon as Kise got home from school he was always complaining how there were no people left to face in anything, it was downright annoying

"Well Ki-Chan seeing you are not busy I was wondering if you could go shopping with me today for groceries" Katsumi said as Kise groaned

"Do I have to?"

"No you don't Have to but i would really like it if you could"

"Fine i'll go, only because there is nothing to do" Kise said as he rose from the sofa and headed out the door

"Same old Ryouta" Katsumi said Bitterly to herself as she got her purse and the grocery list and was also out the door in no time

0o0

Soon they arrived at the supermarket and Kise grabbed a basket and handed it to Katsumi

"Okay Kit-Kat whats on the list?"

"Nothing much: Rice, soy sauce, noodles, ginger, nori, tofu, carrots, shrimp, eggs, sesame seeds, salmon, mushrooms, steak and tea "

"Wow that's alot" Kise said as he grabbed green tea packet and put it in the basket

"Yeah, I guess it's a few things gee I wonder if I even have enough money" Katsumi said as the dreaded trip into the grocery store began

Soon they had everything they needed and were heading to pay until someone caught Katsumi's eye

"Is that who I think it is Shakina?, Shakina!" Katsumi exclaimed as she ran toward a a tall woman

"Who could that be?" Kise thought to himself as he walked toward where the two woman were chatting away

"Oi, Kise I never introduced you to my freind this Shakina Kitamura she is a model for fashion Magazines" Katsumi said as Kise layed his eyes on his sisters friend

Shekina had Long jet black hair and Almond shaped sea green eyes which were lashed by dark, thick, long eyelashes she extended her pale hand to shake Kise's

"Well hello there I don't believe we have met as you know my name is Shekina Kitamura nice to meet you" Shekina said as she shook Kise's hand

"Nice to meet you too" Kise replied

"So Shekina what brings you to the supermarket?" Katsumi asked

"I came here to get a few travel supplies, I'm going to America for modeling" Shekina said

"Oh do you know when you are going to come back?" Katsumi asked and Shekina did a visable sigh

"Katsumi I am going there as a job" Shekina explained

"What!?, Well you better tell me your cell phone number so I can still call you"  
"Of course, But their is one thing I should tell you" Shekina said

"What is it?" Katsumi asked

"Now the company is looking to find another Model to take my place and your little brother is pretty handsome maybe you should take him to the agency and see if he can be a model he would be really good at it" Shekina said as Kise looked panicked

"Uh, Maybe?" Kise said " Hey can we start paying Kit-Kat I wanna go home"

"Yeah your right Ki-Chan, Well it was nice to see you again Shekina and Good Luck in America call me as soon as you get there" Katsumi said as she waved to Shekina good bye

After they payed they started to walk back home and saw m Their mom had just arrived

"Hey Mom!" Katsumi said

"Hi Guys how was both your days?" Saki asked as she walked into the house Kicking off her boots and unloading her gun

"We saw one of Katsumi's friend in the super market she said I should take modeling" Kise said

"Well Kise you do have the looks for it and you are tall too, Why not?" Their Mom said as she was looking through the bags to see what her children bought to see if she could use any of the food to make somthing for dinner

"Maybe I will do it" Kise said

On the weekend They went to the modeling agency.

And Lets just say the ladies were head over heels for him and the men Head over boots for him.

**End of Flashback**

0o0

"But now when you think about it, It was actually more of Shekina who introduced me to it" Kise exclaimed as Katsumi started to munch on some cereal

"Thats all you thought of for all this time?" Katsumi asked

"Hey I have a good job for you" Kise said as Katsumis headed whipped toward him

"What is it?"

"Why don't you be my school's basketball team coach?, our other coach is a little sick and he is drawing back to Manager, Please Katsumi!" Kise begged

"Hey it sounds like fun, I say why not!" Katsumi said with a grin

"Yeah!" Kise exclaimed

"Hey you two Im still trying to sleep" A sleepy voice was heard

"Sorry Mom!" Kise and Katsumi said together

0o0

**Fumiko: Yeah Katsumi got a job**

**Katsumi: yeah but how do you coach a basketball team anyway?**

**Fumiko: each coach has their way**

**Masako Araki: I beat my players with a shinai when they slack off**

**Katsumi : ummmm i think i will have my own fun way**

**Masako: suit yourself**

**Please review and maybe follow and fav remember 3 or over reviews you guys get you chapter.**

**Give your parents a hug for me!.**


	7. Popsicles and Persuading

I** don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC**

**This chapter is Going to be based on Aomine at the moment but he will still not be introduced to Katsumi until a couple of chapers but in the meantime Lets see what is going on in in Aomine's Life**

0o0

_"Are you sure you don't have anything to say?, Isn't he your former team mate?" That creepy glasses guy said as they began to line up to say good game_

_"Huh? I'll get pissed if you start making fun of me" Aomine said as he glanced at Kise trying to walk with Kasamatsu_

_"There is nothing for a winner to say to a loser" Aomine said as he walked off_

0o0

"What a weakling" Aomine muttered to himself

"What did you say Dai-Chan?" His childhood friend Momoi asked he completley forgot she was even with them she suggested they went to go buy popsicles and Aomine hesitated to agree but he did like popsicles

"Nothing just thinking about the past" Aomine said as he took another bite out of his popsicle

"What the day you put a frog on my head?" Momoi asked bitterly as she took another bite out of her popsicle

"No just thinking about the day I faced Kise in Inter-high" Aomine said as Momoi kept silent

"Ah that day, still clear as glass in my mind" Momoi said as she looked at her popsicle stick "Aww not a winner" she threw it out

"Hmph, I think that is the only thing that can keep me going, seeing Kise struggle, seeing the enemy team walk away in shame, it is the only thing that kept me satisfied the day I lost to Bakagami" Aomine said as Momoi kept looking to the ground

"Why do you still play Basketball?" Momoi asked sharply as Aomine looked at her like she was crazy

"What do you mean Why?"

"If seeing your former team mates and their team looking sad and depressed keeps you going just for basketball it is a little screwed up, No offense"

"Yeah None taken" Aomine said sarcasticly as he finished his popsicle and threw it out

"Huh?, Dai-Chan you did not even check if it was a winner!" Momoi said as she was thinking of going garbage diving to find that popsicle stick

"Nah, it's okay come on let go to the park" Aomine said as Momoi followed him behind

0o0

"Dai-chan what are we doing at the park?" Momoi asked as Aomine stopped in front of the basketball court

"I don't know why do you think?" Aomine asked

"Hmmm, I dont know, Dai-Chan I don't like being here at night it scares meee!" Momoi whined as Aomine let out a Visible sigh

"What do you see up there?"

"Ummm, a basketball hoop?" Momoi answered

"You see a basket ball hoop but do you know what I see?" Aomine asked

"What do you see?" Momoi asked she knew Aomine very well and he gave his point of view on many things but not a Basketball Hoop

"You see a Basket Ball Hoop, But I see a chance, A chance to show people where I have got to be able to do a slam dunk, A 3 pointer or even a Buzz beater, when I look at that hoop it shows me an oppertunity to show people I am the best at Basket Ball, That it is only me who is scoring, Me, myself and I, that I have gone through so many obsticles and challanges to get where I am today, The challanges and Obsticles to get to that Hoop, I don't wnat people to underestimate me and to look at me with pity in their eyes" Aomine said as he remebered the face kise did to him in Inter-High, Momoi looked at him with wonder

"But Dai-Chan you did not get to where you are today by yourself" Momoi said as Aomine flinched

"What?" Aomine asked as momoi hesitated to answer

"Dai-Chan everybody in your life has helped you to get where you are today, Your parents look after you and love you every single day, Your teamates former or not they pass you the ball so you can go and score a basket, the older men you faced while playing street ball they helped you by challanging you to games and you can't forget Tetsu-Kun he practicley was your shadow and you two were best friends!" Momoi yelled

"Dai-Chan- No Aomine-Kun, don't you ever think that you got where you are today by yourself but you want to know who got you where you are today?: **Ryouta Kise**! you were practicly his rolemodel and he supported you in every way possible and what do you do? You get him a bible as a birthday present and write " I dont like weak people and pray" Come on Dai-Chan what happaned to the Daiki I knew before?" Momoi yelled again as Aomine was frozen

"You have to change your personality a noch" Momoi said

"Woah, Momoi have you ever thought about going on the debate team?" Aomine askedas Momoi groaned

"You totally missed the point!" Momoi said

"Well I'm tired anyway but I understand what your saying" Aomine said with a grim smile

"And what am I saying?" Momoi asked hopfully he might actually realize he is too serious in basketball

"That For me to become the strongest I must find a Suitable opponent for me and be even more serious about basketball, Thanks Momoi!" Aomine said with a smile as he ran off in the speed of light to his house leaving Momoi more dumbfound then the cullen family when Jasper and Alice left when they needed them most.

0o0

Fumiko: I fucking love Aomine

Please review follow and fav i mostly dont update until 3 reviews but i really wanted this one up.

Give your parents a hug for me!.


	8. Dinner Disaster Part 1

**I dont own Kuroko No Basket I only own My OC**

0o0

"Well Kise in one week it is back to school are you happy or overjoyed?" Katsumi asked but Kise just groaned

"Delighted Im going back to school and going to be doing a shitload of homework for the next 10 Months"

"Well I can't wait to go to your school Ki-Chan I heard it is quite a good school and your basketball team is on the top 8 of japan list so Im pretty chipper right now"

"Well my Highschool is like any other Highschool" Kise said as he grabbed a cold pop out of the fridge and cracked it open

"Oi Ki-Chan can you get me a beer" Katsumi asked

"Fine, just don't drink too much you know what happened last time after you chugged 15 beers" Kise said as he shuddered of the vile display he saw in the past

"I was afraid I was going to get a beer belly" Katsumi confessed as she too sudered at the thought

Kise handed Katsumi the beer and she cracked it open with her teeth

"Don't your teeth get ruined when you do that?" Kise asked as Katsumi shrugged

"I don't think so it has never happened to me before so No"

"Tsk, Whatever" Kise said but then the doorbell rang

"Coming!" Katsumi said as she walked toward the door revealing a Pink haired girl

"Hi... Can I help you?" Katsumi said as the Pink haired girl snapped out of thought and saw a girl she has not met before

"Oh-Um Hello is Kise Ryouta here?" The Pink haired girl asked as Kise finally realized who was at the door

"Oh, Momoi It's been some time" Kise said

"Yes it has been some time, Do you mind if i come in?"Momoi asked as Katsumi finally realized she was blocking Momoi's way

"Oh, Sorry" Katsumi said as she walked out of the way

"Well Momoi how have you been?" Kise asked as Momoi sat on a armchair

"Fine Thanks, Ki-Chan we have to talk" Momoi said sternly

"What is it did Kuroko break up with Kagami?" Kise asked Joking but Momoi just got annoyed

"No, I got a call from Akashi yesterday and he proposed the Generation Of Miracles have dinner at 5:30 at the local Family restaraunt we used to go when we were still at Teiko Middle School and he said everyone has to be there or he will scoop his eyes out, knowing Akashi, **He will**" Momoi explained bluntly

"Alright give me 45 and I will find somthing" Kise said as he franticly ran toward his room

0o0

"What the fuck do I wear at a time like this?" Kise thought to himself

"I'm going to see **AH**omine-San again!" Kise yelled in his mind as he tore throught his drawers until he finally found somthing to wear

Kise ran towards the washroom to take a fast shower and then he would go change

After the shower Kise ran to his room and started to put everything on.

0o0

"Okay i'm ready!" Kise shouted as he ran into the living room

"About Time it's almost 5:00" Momoi said

"I like what you chose Kise" Katsumi said as she admired Kise's outfit

Kise chose Dark Blue jeans that went along perfectly with his white button-up shirt and his brown cardigan which brought out his Golden Blonde hair and his Honey eyes

"Aww Ki-Chan you Look Adorable" Momoi exclaimed as Kise rolled his eyes

"Yes, thank you Momoi-san but we have to get going unless we want Akashicchi to be blind" Kise said

"Yeah you're right we need to start going, It was nice meeting you Katsu-Chan"

"Nice meeting you too!" Katsumi said as she closed and locked the door behind them

0o0

"How have you been Momoi?" Kise asked as Momoi shrugged

"Good, Summer vacation was fun and spent time with Dai-Ch-AHHHHH!, With a friend, a friend" Momoi said praying Kise did not hear what she had said

"It's Okay Momoi you can bring up Aomine-San in this conversation" Kise said as Momoi started to feel terrible

"No, I just spent time with him thats all, he is doing better after what had happened with Kagami" She trailed off as Kise remembered that rare day

The day Aomine lost

"The court had a very akward atmosphere after the buzzer went off" Momoi said as the ring of the buzzer was still stuck in her head

"Yeah it did" Kise said as he thought back to remember Aomine's Face but he could not still quite get the exact picture in his mind at the moment

After a few akward seconds Momoi finally spoke up

"Kise Aomine is very, very sorry about what he said on the day he faced you about winners having nothing to say to losers" Momoi exclaimed as Kise's Eyes widened as he remembered that Cruel thing Aomine said

"Like Hell he is sorry, You still don't think I have that motherfucking bible he sent me with the note, on my birthday!" Kise yelled as Momoi was takened aback

"The day I was walking at Teiko, The day the damn Basketball hit me, The day I saw him, The day I found out I had found an person that was a challange, Is a day I would love to do over" Kise whispered as he tried to hold back hot tears but failed

"Ki-Chan" Momoi said but she knew she could not do anything. She too was mad at Aomine when he said that

"Sorry Momoi, you don't have to see this" Kise said as he turned his back to her, Facing the ground

"Ki-Chan Aomine still likes everyone he just has a wierd way of showing it"

"Yeah he sure does" Kise said plainly as his tears started to dry up leaving his face taer stained

"Whatever Ki-Chan let's get moving we need to get there soon"

"Yeah, what time is it anyway?"

"It is 5:28" Momoi said as she looked at her phone and they just stood there for 5 seconds until it dawned to them what time it was

"5:28!, Are you kidding?!" Kise yelled as Momoi started to panick

"Ki-Chan start running!" Momoi said as she blasted off

"OI!, Wait for meee!" Kise said as he ran after her running for Akashi's Eyeballs

0o0

**Fumiko: hola everyone**

**Kise: your in a good mood today**

**Fumiko: yeah i am the whole generation of miracles are finally going to meet**

**Aomine: when am i going to meet Katsumi**

**Fumiko: Patience young boy**

**Aomine: Whatever**

**Fumiko: oh and i changed my mind Katsumi will be paired with someone!**

**Katsumi: WHO!?**

**Fumiko: Im not telling see if you guys can guess who it is**

**Katsumi: Give us a hint**

**Fumiko: Its Human**

**Katsumi: are you fucking kidding me?**

**Please review follow and fav and check Out my other story I really want to continue the other story but i need some support**

Give your parents a hug for me!.


	9. Dinner Disaster Part 2

**I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC**

0o0

"Momoi are we there yet" Kise panted as Momoi was running infront of him

"Almost just around the corner" Momoi said as they ran as fast as their legs could take them why you ask?

Well Akashi Seijuro proposed the GOM have Dinner at a Restaraunt they used to go to all the time when they were in Midlle school at the Time limit was 5:30 and it was already 5:29 so they were on the line because Akashi said everyone must be there by 5:30 or he will scoop out his eyes (no joke)

The two Generation of Miracle members ran and ran until they finally got to the Restaraunt and made it to the door it was 5:30

Both of them had their fingers crossed that Akashi did not scoop out his eyeballs and was laughing like a chipmunk on crack while bleeding to death on the ground and giving a 4 year old a disturbing time

"Okay were here, are you ready?" Momoi finally said trying to catch her breath

Kise froze for a second but then nodded his head, he could not hide from Aomine forever, he had to face him sometime

"Okay, lets go in" Momoi said as her hand gripped on the door handles and opened it

They both walked in the restaraunt. The restaraunt had a homey feeling to it with its cherry wood floor and light brown walls, it had a warm atmosphere to it

"Hello there may I guide you to a table?" A waiter asked

"Ummm, actually we have a group reservation under the name Seijuro Akashi" Momoi said

"Oh, alright this way please" The waiter said as he headed toward a big table in the very back where the Generation of Miracles used to sit

"Here is the table" The waiter said catching the attention of the people at the table as they turned around to see who was there

"Ah, Momoi, Kise, it has been some time" Akashi said

"Yes it has been some time"Kise said quietly as everyone's eyes where on him

"Im so happy everyone is here" Akashi said "Sit down, Sit down"

Kise sat down looking at everyone at the table: Akashi:The feared ex-captain, Murasakibara: The GOM Center, Midorima: Vice captain and shooter, Kuroko: The Phantom Passer, Kagami: The miracle that never became a miracle, Momoi: The Manager and Kise dared to set his eyes on the next person but he had to.

His golden brown eyes met electric blue irises as he would remember those eyes forever

The Ace of the Generation of Miracles

Aomine Daiki.

0o0

**Fumiko: Cliffhanger**

**Kise: Fuck you**

**Midorima: What do you have in mind?**

**Fumiko: A very dramatic dinner**

**Aomine: Oh Shit**

**Fumiko: I am sooo sorry this chapter is short but i think its better if i ended the chapter like that**

**Fumiko: Oh and i will give you another hint about who Katsumi will hook up with: It is a guy( Sorry Yuri lovers) and he is very good looking**

**Katsumi: Oh God**

**Please review, follow and fav (If you want to)**

Give your parents a hug for me!.


	10. Dinner Disaster Part 3

**I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only Own my OC**

0o0

In those blue eyes he saw melancholy in the Irises of his ex-idol.

The homey atmosphere had been replaced with a akward feel that made everyone else in the table feel akward

"Uh Ki-Chan why dont you sit down and we can talk!" Momoi spoke up and everyone agreed with her idea

"Sooooo Midorin how was your summer?" Momoi asked Midorima trying to get a conversation started

"Fine" Midorima replied bluntly

"Well that's nice" Momoi said as she sweatdroped, this was not going her way

But as if it was a gift from god, the waiter fianally came and took everyone's order but mostly had to pay attention to Murasakibara because the guy is a glutton he ordered a vast amount of food, making everyone debate who was going to pay the bill

"Would you like anything to drink?" The waiter asked

"I will have a Cocacola" Kise said

"Glass or Bottle?"

"Bottle" Kise replied

The waiter left with everyone's order and Murasakibara's Guilty Pleasure and this time it was Akashi who spoke up

"Well I suppose everyone's Summer was nice?" Akashi asked making everyone think of their summer trying to get some words out of their mouth because a conversation with Akashi is a different story, its either talk or get your tounge cut off but everyone chose Option number 1

"Well I went to America again" Kagami said

"Very Nice" Akashi said smoothly but deadly

" I stayed home and talked to my Granny" Kuroko said blankly as everyone sweatdroped

" Kise what about you?" Akashi asked and everyone fell silent

"Well one of my older sisters came back On my birthday" Kise said

"Well thats just nice" Akashi said "Ah, the drinks are here" As the waiter came with the drinks

"Sir Im afraid we could not find a bottle opener can you open it by yourself?" The waiter asked Kise

"Yes I can" Kise relplied

The waiter walked away leaving everyone staring at Kise

"Do you Want me to open that Kise?" Kagami asked but Kise shook his head

"No it fine my sister taught me how to open Bottles without an opener" Kise said as he wiped the top of the bottle and brought the cap to his teeth

"Woah Kise are you sure thats a good Idea?!" Momoi asked

"Yeah" Kise said as he placed the top between his strong back teeth and bit really hard until he heard the pop of the Cocacola bottle open

Kise began to drink the Coke but everyone was staring at him like he confessed to a murder even Kuroko was shocked

"Is this the sweet Kise we knew before?" Everyone asked themselves

Sadly for them Kise noticed them staring at him and got annoyed very quickly

"What is it?" Kise asked

"Kise do you...feel okay?" Midorima asked as Kise looked at him like he was crazy

"To be honest, I feel a little sick" Kise said hoping he could get out of the restaraunt run home and cry in his bed while eating a gallon of caramel icecream and watching Dark waters of Crime

But sadly for him, all their orders came including Murasakibara's feast

Everybody ate in silence but Akashi Noticed this and started to strike up a conversation

"Aomine-san, You have been very quiet over there" Akashi said

Aomine flinched he look at Akashi with a sweet smile but in his eyes he was screaming

"Well I dont see whats there to talk about" Aomine said smoothly as he continued to eat

The Glutton: Murasakibara was eating like there was no tommorow completely ignoring the discussion, that was until his Boyfriend/Akashi elbowed him in the ribs making him snap out of his Food fantasy and come back to earth

"I mean I don't even know why I came, im just here with my enemies while I should be crushing People in the basketball court in the park at the moment" Aomine said without a second thought

"Dai-Chan!" Momoi said as everyone stared at Aomine with surprise

"Seriously, why did I even come here in the first place?" Aomine said not knowing that he was crushind someones heart by every single word he said

"Please just Shut up Aomine-San!" Kise said and boy was Aomine shocked

"Could you repeat that?" Aomine said stil dumbfounded about his name

"Did I stutter?" Kise asked voice cold as ice and dripping with venom "I said could you please Shut Up Ahomine -San"

Everyone stared at Kise with shock even Akashi was surprised

Then Kise's Phone rang

"Hello...Yeah...Okay...Im on my way Okay bye" Kise said as he grabbed out his wallet and put down 1000 yen on his side of the table

"Ki-Chan where are you going?" Momoi asked

"My Sister needs to talk to me about something"

"Well Goodbye Kise-san" Kuroko said as Kise looked over as his eyes started to become moist but no one noticed

Just as soon as Kise was sbout to turn back Aomine spoke up

"Kise, Before it was a battle, But now its war" Aomine said with a devilish smile as Kise had his back turned on him but nodded

Then Kise ran out of the restaraunt

"Ki-Chan!" Momoi exclaimed as She left her money and Ran out of the restaraunt but the only thing she saw was Kise running Towards Home with Tears Pooling from his eyes

"_Why, Why does he treat me like shit?"_ Kise cried to himself as he ran as fast as his legs could take him.

0o0

Bonus Scene:

Everyone sat there in silence as they both saw Momoi and Kise run away

"Well I guess its Safe to ask now" Midorima said as he Caught Akashi's Attention

"Hmm?" Akashi responded

"Why did you really call the GOM over here?" Midorima asked as Akashi just smiled

"To make a toast to a new year in school and new rivalries" Akashi said cheerfully as everyone sweatdropped

"_This is going to be a long year"_ Murasakibara thought to himself

0o0

Fumiko: MY BACKKKKK! IT HURTS!

Kise: Shut your face you screwed up my life!

Fumiko: All in a days work for authors

Please review follow and fav.

Give your parents a hug for me!.


	11. Finding Photos

**I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC**

0o0

Kise ran into his house and ran straight towards his room and slamed the door shut but little did he know he breezed past Katsumi and now she was punching his door

"Oi, Kise I hear you crying what's wrong did you attempt the knife song at the restaraunt*?" Katsumi asked trying to hear her brother laugh instead of cry

"Go away!"

"Im afraid I can't do that Kise, you see I am your sister and when I see my Baby brother crying I must know what caused it" Katsumi said calmly and after a few seconds Kise opened the door revealing himself

Kise had blood shoit eyes and he was starting to get a rash around his eyes because of all the salt water that was pouring out of his eyes and not to mention his tear stained face and his sniffled up nose

"Katsumi, Bastard Aomine was there at the restaraunt and he kept on saying mean things to us" kise knew he sounded like some 3 year old brat but he could not help it

"Oh Kise, I should be the one having boy trouble"

"Shut Up!"

"Fine, Okay, I will" Katsumi said as she put her hands up in defeat as she began to walk toward her room before her cell started to ring

"Yes Hello?" Katsumi asked

"Katsumi it's meeeee!" The voice on the other line said as Katsumi already knew who it was

"Hi Kisa!" Katsumi said as she closed the door and began to talk

"Still in vegas?"

" Nah, Im in L.A now" Kisa said

"Whatcha doing in L.A?" Katsumi asked as she plopped down on her bed

"Im Visiting a Friend"

"Oh really, who?"

"Her name is Alexandra Gracia, you saw her before on the spring break roadtrip"

"Oh yeah!" Katsumi exclaimed as she remebered she saw Kisa in Canda and they suggested a road trip to L.A and she met one of Kisa's friends Alexandra

"So how is Kise?"

"Mood swings"

"Oh" Kisa said quietly

"Do you want me to let you go?"

"If you don't mind he is bawling right now"

"Okay bye give Kise a hug for me" Kisa said as she hung up

Katsumi opened Kise's door and saw he was asleep now

Katsumi looked over his shoulder and saw him peacefully asleep

"Okay now time to investgate" Katsumi thought to herself as she opened Kise's closet queitly and began to investigate

Katsumi found alot of things in Kise's Closet Like: Old family photos, old trophies, but then somthing caught her eye

A old cardboard box that had 'Middle school memories' written on the side

"This should show me some answers" Katsumi thought to herself as she grabbed the box quietly and slid it out of the closet, blew off the dust and opened it

In the box Katsumi saw Yearbooks, More trophies but somthing caught her eye

She saw baby blue and white fabric as the feel felt like a jersey and she grabbed it and saw the number 8 in bold black and then she found somthing else

Underneath the basketball uniform she saw a picture with a frame and in that frame were 6 people including Kise

They 6 kids in he picture and they were all in a group hug, all smiling, all happy then she saw Kise but then she noticed who had his arm around them

She saw a tanned kid with dark blue hair and matching eyes and a grin

"Thats Aomine" A voice said as Katsumi tured her head to see Kise was awake

Kise came over and kneeled beside her and grabbed the photo and pointed his finger at Aomine

"This is the Ace of the GOM: Aomine Daiki"

0o0

**Fumiko: No time to talk**

**Kise: Why**

**Fumiko: Heading to Ikea**

**Murasakibara: CAN I COME?!**

**Fumiko: Sure!**

**Please review follow and fav**

Give your parents a hug for me!.


	12. AfterTaste Of A Bad Dinner

**I only own my OC not Kuroko No Basket if I did Own KNB I would have made it a Basketball And Yaoi genre.**

Katsumi Looked at the picture and saw Aomine for the first time

"This is the Ace of The Generation Of Miracles: Aomine Daiki?" Katsumi thought to herself

"This is Aomine?" Katsumi asked as Kise just nodded

Katsumi looked at the picture and looked at Aomine and she had to admit he was very good looking

"Well I can see why you had a crush on him" Katsumi said as Kise looked at Katsumi like she was crazy and blushed Cherry red

"What!?" Kise shouted

"Oh come on, The dark blue hair, His dark blue eyes, Caramel skin, Perfect white smile" Katsumi pointed out as Kise just sighed and tried to put on a smile

Keyword: Tried

"Yeah and he is a monster at Basketball" Kise stated as he remembered all those memories in middle school, Happy memories he assumed they were called

"Oh really?, What school did he go to?"

"Too" Kise answered as he grabbed the picture from Katsumi and put it back in the box

"Anyway, You called me for a reason?" Kise said

"Oh yes!, Kise I have a question about the day you versed Aomine in the Inter-High" Katsumi said as Kise just sighed

"What about it?"

"I did some research on the internet and I found out you had the courage to copycat Aomine" Katsumi said

"Continue" Kise said bluntly

"What made you have the ability to CopyCat Aomine" Katsumi asked as Kise just sughed and smiled

"I had to lose my respect for him so I could Copy him, to be honest it was not that much harder then I thought"

"Well that's some nice info, now why don't you tell me what happened at that little meeting" Katsumi suggested

"Okay, but only because your my sister" Kise said plainly as he began to retell His story

* * *

"So Mido-Chan how did it go?" Takao asked Midorima walked into his room shocked to find Takao on his bed but with his clothes on sadly

"Terrible" Midorima said bluntly as he sat crosslegged on the floor beside the bed

"How bad could it be?"

"Very Bad"

"How Bad, Im asking"

"2 Generation Of Miracle players are in a feud"

"Well that would be one Basketball game I would love to see" Takao whispered into Midorima's ear

"Takao please not now" Midorima whimpered as Takao's Hand started to go into his shirt and slide down to his pants

"Why not?, you seem so stressful" Takao purred

"Shintarou, were home!" A high pitch girly voice yelled as both Takao and Midorima's head snapped up

"Sayuri!" They both thought as They tried to put them in the most normal position possible

"Yeah Sayuri, Okay!" Midorima called out to his younger sister

Soon they saw a little girl probably about the age of 8 with green hair and matching eyes walk into the bedroom

"Takao-Chan!" Sayuri yelled as she ran into him for a hug

"Hi Sayuri" Takao said as he returned the hug

"Anyways, Onii-Chan, mom wants you to help us cook"

"Ugghhh" Midorima groaned as he got up

"Well I guess I should take my leave now" Takao said as he got up and went toward the door

"Bye!" Takao said as he walked out the door

"I will meet YOU in the kitchen" Sayuri said as she poked at Midorima and ran ot his bedroom

Soon Midorima's cell phone beep as he saw he got one new message

"Another Time" he read in his mind as he put on a faint smile shaked his head

"Oh Takao you are one of a kind" Midorima thought to himself as he got up to help with dinner

* * *

"Well that was a very nice dinner" Kagami muttered as Kuroko just looked plainly at his boyfriend

"Taiga-Kun" Kuroko said as Kagami turned to face Kuroko

"What is it?"

"Do you know what you just witnessed in the Restaraunt" Kuroko said as Kagami leaned in

"No"

"Taiga, I think I found Aomine's weakness" Kuroko said "But I am not surprised what the weakness was, I had a feeling the weakness would stick on him till highschool" Kuroko siad smugly as a faint smile appeared on him

"So what is his weakness?" Kagami asked sopunding like an idoit

"Its not on Aomine, It is somthing" Then Kuroko thought for a while "Someone"

Soon Kagami realized what/who the weakness was

"You dont mean" Kagami trailed off as Kuroko decided to drop the bomb

"Taiga, I think Aomine's Weakness is Kise-Kun"

* * *

"Oi, Seijuro that was fun, Thanks for planning that dinner I think I drained the kitchen stock" Murasakibara said as he sighed in satisfaction as he patted his stomach in approval

"And I think you also drained my weeks allowence" Akashi muttered as he looked away from Murasakibara

"There is a feud going on between Ao-Chin and Ki-Chin, right?"

"Yes and that little feud will make people be at the edge of their seats when Kaijo verses Too in a basketball battle, I know I will" Akashi said

"But Aomine seemed a bit out of sorts"

"Don't tell me stuff I already know, don't act like I was not there"

"Seijuro, remember when Kaijo versed Too in the Inter-high last year?" Murasakibara brought up

"Yes I was In the most crowded part of the court it was so loud I think I still have the ringing in my ears" Akashi snorted

"Well I realized it kinda seemed like Aomine was...Holding back" Murasakibara muttered as Akashi looked his way

Soon they arrived at Akashi's Mansion and walked through the doors and saw The head butler: *Sebastian*

"Hello Akashi-Sama, Welcome home"

"Thank You Sebastian, Me and Murasakibara need to have a talk in private, so you can retire for the night " Akashi declared sounding final

"Yes Thank you, Akashi-Sama" Sebastian said as he walked away with a bow

"Come on lets get going" Akashi said as he grabbed Murasakibara's wrist and lead him up to his room

"Wow Seijuro, your room is bigger then I remember it"

"Thanks, I guess" Akashi said as he plopped on his bed

"So was there somthing you need to talk about?" Murasakibara asked as Akashi nodded and lied down on the bed

"Yes, It's about Aomine"

"Ao-Chin, What about him?"

" I found his weakness" Akashi said as Murasakibara head turn to where Akashi was lying down propped on his elbows, giving him a seductive smile

"Ah-and what is it exactly?" Murasakibara asked trying not to get a hard one in his jeans and then Akashi got up from the bed and went towards Murasakibara and put his arms around his neck

"You have to get it out of me" Akashi said as Murasakibara gave a smile

"No, Seijuro"

"Why?" Akashi pouted

"Won't Anyone hear us?"

"My dad is on a buisness trip and why do you think I sent Sebastian to retire for the night?" Akashi said as Murasakibara raised his eyebrows and a playful smile appeared on his face

"Okay, then" Murasakibara said as he leaned down to kiss Akashi

"Lets get started"

* * *

Bonus scene:

"And thats what happaned at the dinner" Kise finished

"Well from what I heard Aomine Is not worth your time" Katsumi said proudly

"You don't think I know that"

"But I also do think he likes you"

"What!" Kise yelled

"I think he does"

"How do you know?"Kise asked

"Call it Womans Intution!" Katsumi said

* * *

**Fumiko: Ahh how i love yaoi**

**Akashi: You just wanted to make me a horney guy**

**Fumiko: Pretty much**

**Akashi: i will stab you**

**Fumiko: Uh oh**

**Please review follow and fav( If you want to)**

**Give your parents a hug for me!.**


	13. Off To The Prison We Go!

**I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC**

* * *

The morning light streamed into Kise's room as he opened one eye followed by another as he realized it was morning

But who ever said the Morning sun is what got him up

No, in the kitchen of his house was a cheerful sound chanting the same dreaded thing over and over again

"First day of school!, First say of school!, First day of school!" A womans voice chanted as it got louder and louder till he could hear it outside his door

"Ryouta!, It's the first day of school, Move it soldier, Move it!" Katsumi yelled in Kise's face as he just blinked and Groaned and smashed his face to his pillow

"Oi Ryouta!, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up!" Katsumi bugged Kise

"Fine!, Shut the hell up, im awake now get out of my room! Kise shouted

"Hmph, You little brat, fine I will leave you alone while I go get changed Katsumi said in a singsongy voice as she danced her way out of Kise's room and into her own

"Hmm, what to wear?" Katsumi thought to herself as she was digging violently through her drawers looking for somthing suitible to wear on the first day of school

"Oh thats a nice outfit!" Katsumi said as she pulled out the clothing

"Oi, Kit Kat, are you done we have to get going if we want to make it before the bell rings!" Kise yelled at Katsumi's door

"Okay im coming don't get your Boxers in a bunch" Katsumi said as she slammed the door open revealing her outfit

Katsumi was wearing a nice short sleeved red blouse and a lightly tanned skirt with matching tanned toe peep shoes and silver and ruby earrings and braclets and with a tanned purse as well tp top it all of she wore red lipstick and had dark brown eye shadow

"Woah, Katsumi, you look really pretty in that outfit" Kise said

"Oh thank you, Ryouta" Katsumi said as she blushed

"Oh, well don't my babies look so nice" Saki said as she came down the stairs in her officer outfit

"Thank you mom, I get my looks from you" Katsumi said as she twilred around

"You got your hair from your father, remember that" Saki reminded Katsumi as she gasped

"Oh Yeah I forgot!" Katsumi said as Kise rolled his eyes

"Come on Kit-Kat we can't be late on the first day of school!" Kise shouted

"Yeah, your right"

"Bye Mom" Kise shouted as he ran out the door followed by Katsumi

* * *

"Sooo, Katsumi which class are you teaching?" Kise asked Katsumi

"I am teaching english for the third years" Katsumi said

"Oh really?"

"Yes"

"Oi, Kit-Kat can you do me a favor?" Kise asked as Katsumi turned around

"What is it Ryouta?" Katsumi asked

"Could you please help us to beat all the schools?" Kise asked as Katsumi just stood there

"I promise you I will try Ryouta, but I can't promise we will beat them" Katsumi explained softly as Kise just nodded

"To be honest, I am really going to miss our regular coach"

"Ryouta!"

"Katsumi!" Kise mimicked

"We better get going if we don't want to be late" Kise said

"Fine" Katsumi said as she followed Kise to their brand new prison

* * *

**Fumiko: Sorry I took Long to update I had some writers block with this one and sorry it's short too**

**Fumiko: The next chapter I am going to skip right to basketball practice**

**Fumiko: Now if you excuse me I need to watch my daily dose of anime**

**please review follow and fav because they give me confidence**

**Give your parents a hug for me!.**


	14. Tryouts

**I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC**

**0o0**

1 Week Later

"Oi Kise!" Kasamatsu yelled as he ran over to Kise, the bell was going to ring as he and many more male studants were heading to the gym

"Oh, Senpai" Kise said happy to see one of his best freinds

"Hey Kise, you are trying out for the team are you?" He asked praying to get a happy 'Yes!' from the copycat

"Of course" Kise replied "Why would'nt I?"

"Just making sure, If you were not I would have kicked you"

"But Senpai, You always kick me" Kise said sweatdropping as he walked into the gym but did not see Katsumi there

For the past week, every studant saw Katsumi just as the Beauty with a bombshell body but Kise would not miss everyones reaction for the world when they find out that Titanic Tits was the new basketball coach

"But it is good to have you again" Moriyama said as he noogied Kise

"Yeah Yeah" He laughed

"Well I will see you guys in the change room" Kise said as he ran of

**0o0**

"Not surprised it still smells like ass in here" Kise mumbled to himself as he started to tie his shoes

But that was until he overheard some studants that were trying out for the team talking about a busty big sister

"Hey guys have you seen, that new english teacher?"

"That one sure is fine"

"Do you think she is single?"

"Well her body really filled out"

"What size do you think she is?"

"She is probably huge!"

Kise started to get very annoyed by these assholes talking about his sister that way "Damn they are lucky that there are people here"

"Oi Kise are you alright?" Kasamatsu asked as Kise looked and saw his senpai with a concerned face

"Yes senpai im fine"

"Good, I don't expect to see you slouching off in try-outs"

Kise smiled, it was not common for Kasamatsu to talk this much to him in the locker room

Soon a door swung open to reveal their ex coach: Genta Takeuchi he had a sober smile on his face but was walking with a cane

"It's good to see you all happy for the tryouts" He said calmly as everyone put on a smile for their coach

"Sadly, as you may all know I will not coach this year because of my

Atherosclerosis sicknes but I will become manager and still watch all your games" He said as everyone clapped lightly

"But you new coach is just a great as me and very beautiful"

"So our new coach is a girl?" Moriyama asked an Takeuchi sweatdropped

"Yes your new coach is a girl" he mustered "Well does anybody want to see your new coach?"

"YEAH!" They all cheered as they ran out the door and everyone stopped in their tracks whan they saw who was standing in the middle of the basketball court

"Hello everyone, I will be your new basketball coach!" Katsumi said as everyones mouths dropped

Katsumi just smiled and twirled her pink highlights as she asked happily

"Surprised much?"

**0o0**

**Fumiko: Sowwy its short**

**Fumiko: Oh sorry the aokise pairing is taking long but i promise there will be aokise pairing, first everyone needs to meet everyone then this will start getting to the stories**

**P.S: There will be no lemons for any pairing whatsoever because my Lemons are the very very very very very very very very very very very very very very worst but there will be alot of fluff and I will make each pairing a little story of each pairing on how they became lovers I will start with Murasakibara and Akashi because I FUCKING LOVE THAT PAIRING and I think the world needs more of it**


	15. Meeting With A Rival

I don't own Kuroko No Basket I only own my OC

* * *

"Kise!" Kasamatsu shouted as Kise snapped out of his fantasy and into dreadful reality as he heard the annoying bell ringing letting each highschool student know that school was over and for other students that if you don't get yourself to your afterschool clubs you were going to get your ass served on a gold platter

"Yeah Senpai?" Kise asked blushing and feeling stupid that someone had caught himself in LaLa Land again

"Seriously Kise ever since school started up you have been spacing out all he time, Is everything okay?"

Kise looked at Kasamatsu but looked away it was true he had been spacing out alot but even he did not know why it was like he was losing touch with reality, thinking too deep into thoughts

"Anyway we bettere get going, our new coach would not like any of her Blueberries to be late" Kasamatsu shook as he said the Nickname their new coach gave them

"Yeah Sorry about that" Kise sweatdropped at the nickname his sister had given to the basketball team after seeing the color of their uniforms

"It has been 3 weeks since the tryouts and your sister choose the exact same people that were on the team last year dont you think that is a little wierd?" Kasamatsu asked

"Well Kit-Kat was across the globe so I highly doubt she knew who was on our team last year"

"Unless she read the basketball magazine's" Kasamatsu said as Kise stopped in his tracks

"Well she did read one Magazine" Kise said

After Kise and Kasamatsu running to the basketball court they saw everyone was still changing

"Good maybe if were fast we can make it kise said as Kasamatsu agreed with a nod

* * *

As Kise and Kasamatsu walked into the change room there stood Moriyama checking his hair in a mirror

"If any girls saw you late they would have lost intrest in you Kise" Moriyama said as he flipped his hair as Sparkles and pink roses were all around him

"How do you do that?" Kasamatsu asked as Moriyama looked at him

"It just comes"

"Huh?, whenever I do that Skulls and cobwebs surround me" Kasamstu said

"Really?, I don't believe it" Kise said

"Fine here I go" as Kasamatsu went to flip his hair and what he had said has just happened

"Hello everyone how has everyone's day been- and why does Kasamatsu-San have cobwebs on him?" Katsumi asked

"Long story" Kasamastu muttered

* * *

"Okay my little Blueberries I have some good news and I got some bad news" Katsumi said

"Whats the bad news!?" Hayakawa shouted

"The bad news is that I could not stay to be a raw vegan and now I am back to being a carnivore!"

"So that's where all the meat went" Kise said

"Shut up Ryouta" Kastumi said as She sweatdropped

"So whats the good news?" Kobori asked

"I have set up a Practice game!" Katsumi said

"Okay with who?" Kise asked

"WITH TOO!" Katsumi cheered as everyone stayed quiet like a graveyard and turned white and staretd to fade away

"Um Guys?" Katsumi asked as They all began to protest

"TOO!'

"Are you kidding us?"

"Kit-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaat" Kise whined

"Oh and did I mention we are going there today?" Katsumi laughed nervously as she scratched her head avoiding eye contact

* * *

"I can't believe you are making us do this" Kise said as they were taking a school bus to Too Acadamy

"Well I think Mom's Justing Beiber Album told us to" Katsumi said as she took out Justin Beibers album 'Believe

"Be strong because you are Titanium" Katsumi said

"Shut up" Kise said

"And put your money where your mouth is" Katsumi chimed

"Enough with those already!" Kise yelled as Moriyama snickered

"Okay were here!" Katsumi said in a singsong voice "Remember use some of those techniques we were practicing" Katsumi said as everyone nodded in agreement as they all got off the bus and headed towards the front door to Too high school

"Okay guys we are having guests at our school so don't make them lose too much confidance" Harasawa said as he walked out on the court as Wakamatsu looked at him like he was crazy

"Guests?!, You never told us that!" Wakamatsu yelled

"Welcome back to highschool" Harawasa said with a smile

"Who are we playing against coach?" Momoi asked as that question caught everyones mind

"Kaijo" he said simply

After Harasawa said that both Aomine and Momoi's eyes widened

"Oh, so that means we will meet Ki-Chan again, right Aomine-Kun!"

"Maybe I will get to talk to him" Aomine thought "I really am sorry about making him feel bad"

"And we will see Katsumi-Chan too!" Momoi cheered as everyone looked at her like she revealed the secret of the universe

"Who?" Sakurai asked as Momoi ran up to him

"Katsumi Kise, Kise Ryouta's older sister she came back from Canada not to long ago and she is really nice, really confident, really pretty and this may sound very lesbian but very very very BUSTY" Momoi said slightly too fast and as soon as she said the word Busty it caught everyones attention even Harasawa's attention

Knock Knock

"That must be them now" Momoi cheered as she started to jump

"I will go open it" Sakurai said as he ran towards the door and swung it open reavealing Kaijo's basketball team, manager and their gorgeous coach

"Ummmmmmmmmm" Sakurai said as Katsumi just looked at him with a confused face but realized the boy was just shy so she juist went along and introduced herself

"Hello, Um is your coach here?" Kastumi asked

"Oh yes, Coach!" Sakurai yelled as Harasawa walked his way towards the door looking sideways

"Hello, I am Katsunori Harasawaaaaaaaaaaa" He trailed off as he got a look at Katsumi

(Listen to As Long As You Love Me: Backstreet Boys NOT JUSTIN BEIBER)

At that moment it was just the two of them as Katsumi stared at The handssome coach with Curly Black hair and Deep blue eyes as the shirt covered his broad chest perfectly

And at that same moment Katsunori was staring at the curly blonde haired godess infront of him with her glittering brown eyes and her beautiful body figure

And at that same moment

(Turn off your music)

The studants were all wondering what was wrong with the two adults

"Perfect time to talk to Kise" Aomine said as he silently walked over to Kise grabbed him by the wrist and lead him outside of the basketball court and to the boys changeroom

"What are you doing?" Kise hissed as Aomine plopped him on the bench in the changeroom and covered his mouth with his hand

"Shh" Aomine hushed Kise

"Kise just listen to me for a second, Please" Aomine begged as Kise slightly smiled and nodded

"Kise, I am...very sorry for acting like a.. like a"

"A douchebag?"

"Yes a douche-waaa?" Aomine asked with a confused face

"Truth hurts" Kise shrugged his shoulders and looked up with puppy dog eyes and a smile

"Anyway I am very sorry, I had no idea what had gotten into me I just felt so filled with pride that I forgot I was hurting people very badly" Aomine said as Kise's eyes widened

"Kise I have been forgiven by almost everyone and I have already apoligized to everyone twice again for the way I acted in the cafe, But I need your forgivness too" Aomine said quietly as Kise just sat there shocked

* * *

**Fumiko: How will kise react, is there a new romance in the air for Katsunori and Katsumi stay tuned**

**Katsumi: Just shut up**

**Fumiko: Whatever**

**Luka: Katsumi my girl**

**Katsumi: Luka!**

**Fumiko: Luka what are you doing in this story?!, you are supposed to be in the other story I am writing!**

**Luka: I got bored so I decided to come over to this story**

**Fumiko: Back now!**

**Luka: Whatever bye katsumi**

**Katsumi: Bye Luka**

**Please review follow and fav!.**

**Give your parents a hug for me!**

**P.S IF YOU WANT TO SEE KATSUMI'S OUTFIT THE LINK IS IN MY PROFILE (somewhere).**


	16. You Are Forgiven

I don't own Kuroko no basket I only own my OC.

* * *

"Aomine" Kise said as he saw his former teammate with his head down asking for somthing that he never thought he could give Aomine again

His forgivness and respect

"Fine!, If you don't want to forgive me that's fine!" Aomine said as Kise just looked dow at the ground

"Aominecchi" Kise said as Aomine snapped his head up with his eyes wide in shock

"What did you say?" Aomine asked

Kise just smiled and noogied Aomine as he began laughing nonstop

"Aominecchi, who do you think I am Akashicchi, of course I will forgive you, I was just in a grumpy mood and that you did not want to be my friend anymore and I would never play basketball on my free time with you" Kise laughed out loud as Aomine just stood up and looked flustered as he looked away

"But that does not mean that im going to go easy on you in basketball"

"I did'nt exepect you too"

"KISE!" a voice shouted interrupting the moment as Kise and Aomine turned to see the door flung open by an out of breath Kasamatsu

"Yes senpai?"

"I will kick you for leaving the group later" Kasamatsu said as Aomine shot Kasamatsu the dirty look but he just shrugged it off

"Anyway there is kinda something wronng ith your sister"

"WHAT!?, WHATS WRONG WITH HER?" Kise yelled

"She keeps on staring at Too's coach with a faraway look in her eyes, I think he put some spell on her" Kasamatsu whispered to the two guys as Kise's smile broke out a grin as he ran towards the door "Let me see!"

**(Cue Love story by Taylor swift)**

The two coachs just stood there staring at eachother

"Her face is like an angel" Harasawa thought

"His face is flawless" Katsumi thought

"Her hair is like spun gold with pink, blue and purple highlights"

"His hair is like night"

**(Turn off music)**

But that beautiful moment ended when Harasawa's eyes trailed down to her extremely full chest

"Those things are huge!" He thought to himself as Katsumi followed his eyes to where they were staring as she blushed bright red and made a fist

"PERVERRRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTT!" she yelled as fist headed straight towards stomach

That day Kaijo high left Too acadamy 2 hours early lead by a pissed of blonde girl and leaving 2 generation of miracles on good terms and Coachs on terrible ones

* * *

**Fumiko:Do not fear She will still be paired up with him and TA DA, it was Harasawa.**

**Fumiko: The reason i picked Harasawa was because was first of all he is hot (In the anime at least) and after i watched the episode of Seiren vs Too it seems under that cold and cruel outside was a very confused man center**

**Shoutouts:**

**(I am going to start to do shoutouts)**

**BlankAngel: Being the first person to guess Aomines coach and thank you for your lovely reviews they make me so happy**

**MadaraFangirl13: I am soo sorry i did not do a fanfic after the kiss, sadly Lemons are NOT my strong point (but i am parcticing for all you readers**

**That is it for now if you review you get shoutouts or answers or whatever**

**and If you will all listen to me**

**Please read my other fanfics I have made one about how the Kuro couples fall in love and my other fanfic for all those Junjou romantica lovers please I really need those review to continue with those stories (Especially the junjou romantica one that was my first fanfic ever and my stupid older brother deleted it and it means alot to me since you guys review and all that)**

**Give your parents a hug for me!.**

**P.S updates may be a little more slow now sorry.**


End file.
